My Precious Cherry Blossom
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Naruto has a nightmare of Sakura dying by the hands of Itachi. He goes and tells her reluctantly, and doesn't like it when she tells him she's been chosen to revive a certain clan, willingly...or not... SasuSakuNaru NaruHina InoShino
1. Sakura?

Author's Note: Okay...I started writing this literally more than a year ago...or about that... So please...don't kill me if it's terrible...

---------------------------

Disclaimer: Dude...if I owned it...why would I be writing this stuff when I could just put it in the manga? -glares at the evil men in suits- GO SUE SOMEONE ELSE!

---------------------------

"Sakura-chan..."

Naruto woke up as usual. He sighed having yet another dream about her. The pink haired goddess of his life.

_Naruto's Dream_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed, seeing her lay dead on the floor._

_Someone laughed. He wasn't alone._

_One person?_

_No. Another person was there too._

_Uchiha Itachi was laughing, while his younger brother Sasuke was staring at her body._

_Naruto was crying, sobbing, begging. "WHY! Why did you do it...?"_

"_Because I could."_

_More angry than ever, Naruto screamed as Kyuubi took over. He was clawing at Itachi, not stopping, not knowing what he was doing._

_On the other hand, Sasuke, still staring at the once life-filled body, did nothing._

_The marks on her neck. Itachi had strangled her, digging his nails into her neck. A truly horrifying and slow death for the pink haired kunoichi._

_Naruto had heard her voice just before it happened... the voice he loved wither it was mad, sad, or happy. The voice...that begged for help, that barely had any life. That voice would never sound again..._

_End of the Dream_

Clenching his fists onto the bed, he was sobbing thinking he'd lost her.

"I...I have to talk to someone about this..."

But who...? Kakashi? No...he's always busy reading _Icha Icha Paradise_. Maybe...Hinata. She always seemed nice and friendly.

He got up, got dressed and act his breakfast, then ran off to find Hinata.

Hinata was walking in the streets as usual, just observing the village.

Running still, Naruto accidentally passed her, skidded, but tripped and landed into a villager.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the villager screamed, knocked Naruto on the head, and stormed off.

"Oww..." Naruto rubbed his head. Hinata ran walked over to him, twiddling her fingers away.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" just as shy as ever.

"Ah! Hinata! I ...needed someone to talk to..." Naruto said still rubbing the bump.

Then they wandered off somewhere alone.

"W-What is it you n-n-needed to t-talk about?"

"I didn't know where else to turn to...but I keep having these dreams about..."

Hinata listened very carefully, still flattered he had turned to her as a source of comfort.

"Sakura-chan..."

"H-Haruno...S-S-Sakura..." she looked down. She knew well of his infatuation.

"She was dead...Uchiha Itachi had killed her...Sasuke wasn't doing a thing..." tears filled his eyes.

Patting his back, Hinata nodded. She did feel bad, but she was jealous.

"M-Maybe y-you should talk to h-her about it..."

He sighed. "I guess I could try..."

She knew Sakura had gotten over Sasuke...she didn't want her to fall for Naruto. But she had no right to say it was over with. "M-Mhmm..." Hinata nodded.

Naruto got up grinning. "Yeah! Thanks, Hinata-chan!" He ran off towards Sakura's house.

Sighing, Hinata prepared herself for the worst.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto knocked on her door.

Opening the door, Sakura smiled. "Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?" She led him in.

He sat down on the couch, almost glowing. "Sakura-chan..."

She giggled, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

His smiled faded, remembing why he went there. "S-Sakura...?"

'What's been with him lately...?' she thought. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I keep having dreams..."

She was worried now. His expression and tone of voice was not normal. "What's wrong..."

"You died...in the dream. Itachi had killed you...Sasuke was stunned...and I attacked Itachi..."

She looked down. Was this her future? What he didn't know was Itachi had come to see her on different occasions, personally. She whimpered a bit.

"S-Sakura-chan...? D-Did I scare you..." he stared at her.

"N-No. It's alright...just a dream after all..." she rubbed her stomach.

Glancing at what she was doing, he wondered. "Sakura-chan. This wasn't by chance...was it?"

Her eyes widened a bit, welling up with tears.

He saw this, and clenched his fist. "Sakura, what the heck happened..."

"I...I didn't want to..."

"Didn't want what?"

"It was him..."

"Sasuke-teme?"

"No.."

"I-Itachi...?"

"Yes."

"WHAT DID HE DO!"

"He...wants me to...to..."

"...S-Sakura-chan..."

"...revive the clan."

"WHAT? DIDN'T HE KILL HIS OWN CLAN? WHAT WOULD HE WANT THAT FOR?"

"I don't know. I had no choice, otherwise I'd be dead."

Naruto fell to his knees, staring at her. "S-Sakura-chan...why didn't you tell me..."

She looked at him, crying slightly. "Don't tell anyone! He made me promise not to tell! Please Naruto...I don't want to die!"

"Sakura-chan...I'd never let you die..." he stood up, pulling her up into his arms hoping she wouldn't punch him this time.

To his surprise, she was clinging to him, sobbing heavily.

He rubbed her back, blushing intensely.

Someone knocked on her door.

"It's open!" Sakura called out.

When the figure walked in, Naruto's jaw dropped. "SASUKE-TEME?"

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. "Sakura?" His eyes narrowed. "Naruto."

Naruto set her in a chair, stormed out, dragging Sasuke. He shut the door so Sakura couldn't hear. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR BROTHER UP TO?"

He looked down. "I don't know." But he did know.

Naruto punched his face. "TELL ME NOW, UCHIHA!"

"Dobe..." he rubbed his cheek that was now red. "Sakura was chosen to have his child...because I wanted her to have m-..."

"S-Sasuke..?" Naruto felt a stab of jealousy.

"I'm not with her, so don't worry. She...doesn't even know I think of her that way."

"And since when have you liked her! I've liked her the longest..." he glared.

Sasuke glared coldly. "I don't care how long you've liked her...I want her to resurrect my clan..."

"So...what if I want the same thing?"

"You don't have a clan..."

He sweat dropped. This was true..

"Pick Hinata for it! SHE'S GOT THE BLOOD LIMIT! Or Hanabi! What about Neji?"

"I hope that was a joke."

"..." He felt like an idiot even though it as a joke. "You two would make a uh...cute couple!"

"SHUT IT, NARUTO."

Naruto looked away, in complete anger. He tried comprehending what to do...but nothing came to mind. "How long...when did this happen Sasuke-teme...?"

"About three months ago...it's only now that Sakura's acting showing signs...what brings you here anyway, dobe," Sasuke shot a cold look at him.

"What do you think you arrogant jerk?" Naruto wasn't going to tell Sasuke about his dreams just yet. Why should he? Sasuke would never understand...or would he?

"Wonder what their talking about..." Sakura sighed, leaning her head back. 'And will Itachi come for me soon...?'

---------------------------

Author's Note: That's chapter one... now I added and changed it a little so it might be better than what it was originally. Please don't go harsh, I just want to know on how to improve it and if you'd like me to continue? Please and thank you! Ja ne!


	2. Don't Tell Me

Author's Note: Oh wow...I didn't expect people to like it this much! Almost 200 hits too, woot! Okay, for certain questions to be answered: Sakura opened up so willy nilly to Naruto because he's one of her best friends and her teammate, she obviously trusts Naruto with her life. And as for you guys who want it to be SasuSaku...I can try. But I don't promise anything. But I'm really thankful you took the time to tell me nicely what I could do to improve! Enjoy the new chapter! Doomo arigatoo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do you want her, Sasuke? Well? All you ever did was push her away, and now that she doesn't like you, you go to her?" An upset Naruto yelled. "I LOVE her! Something you'd never understand!"

The furious Uchiha pinned Naruto against the wall. "Don't you dare tell me about that, dobe..."

"And why not? Is Sasuke-chan getting angry?"

Sasuke had had it with Naruto's taunting. He was almost giving Naruto what he wanted. Until...

"Sasuke! Naruto? What's going on!" Sakura had come out of the room. Only so many possibilities entered her mind as to why Sasuke was pinning Naruto. "...who started the fight this time?"

Both boys called out each others names. The kunoichi glared at them both. "You guys know that I'm already under a lot of stress from what's been happening...I'd rather...you both leave...please."

Sasuke let Naruto drop to the ground. Naruto, a bit dazed, got up shakily and walked out of the house. Sasuke didn't leave just yet.

"Do you always have to give in to him and his sharp tongue, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "I thought you had become more mature than that..."

He looked her over, and looked away. "Don't preach to me...you know why I'm here."

"You know I don't know when he'll show up...and I wouldn't tell you either way. He'd kill you."

"He's obviously planning to kidnap you...what do you plan then? Let Tsunade assemble ninja squads to sacrifice themselves to Itachi's sick game?"

She felt a little stab in her heart from those words. "Sasuke... when that happens...just tell Tsunade to let me go. You know I'd never ask to be rescued at that cost. It's...too late now for me. He chose me for what reason is still unclear to me."

Sasuke's heart raced a little at what he was thinking. Because he wanted her. Itachi loved to toy with Sasuke to make him more furious, but this? Impregnating his love? The girl that showed him what happiness is and never gave up on him.

"You look sick, Sasuke..." she walked closer to him. "Would you like to sit, or lay down? I could make something for you..."

She reached out, and prepared for her hands to be slapped away. But he let her help him into the room again. She was a bit surprised and had no clue on what to think of it.

"What's bothering you? I could prepare some medicine for you..." she sat him down.

"Stomach..."

She nodded, and walked into the kitchen to get a remedy.

Looking around the room, Sasuke's thoughts scattered as to what Sakura felt when Itachi came...what he did to her. Did she scream for help? Did she want help? Did she...want him?

He slammed his fist onto the arm rest. 'Why couldn't it have been another worthless girl? Why her!' he thought.

Sakura came back with a drink and handed it to him. "This should calm your stomach down for now."

He nodded, reluctantly drinking it.

Sighing, Naruto kept walking. 'How could this happen? How did he even get into the village...?' He was so busy thinking he accidentally bumped into someone. "Ow! S...Sorry!"

"Sumimasen!" Hinata bowed not seeing him.

He smiled. "Oh...it's you, Hinata."

"Di...Did your talk with S...Sakura-san go well?" She stood back up.

"Ah...I'm not so sure." He looked down, only to be replied by his stomach growling with hunger. He sweat dropped. "...g...gomen nasai..."

The shy kunoichi smiled and blushed somewhat. "I...I could treat you to...to ramen if you'd l..like...Naruto-kun..."

He looked at her with the brightest smile you ever could see, that might've even blinded the sun. "RAMEN!" He squealed with delight, literally dragging Hinata to the ramen stand.

At Akatsuki H.Q.

"Is it almost time?" Kisame smirked at his partner.

"Hn..." the killer Uchiha responded normally. "She should be almost showing the signs of pregnancy..."

Kisame laughed. "Shall we kill her after the heir is born?"

"No. I might have some fun with her before I dispose of her. You know how much my kid brother feels for her..."

The shark...monster person nodded. "It might be fun having a girl here... Itachi, may I choose a female to bring home also?"

"Which do you have in mind, Kisame...?"

"The first Hyuuga daughter...what's her name...Hine...Hita..."

"Hyuuga HI-NA-TA..."

"Right..." Kisame said a bit slow in the head. "She's got an excellent blood limit...I'd want her for it. The younger one might not be old enough to bare me anything..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: I know...it's a REALLY short chapter compared to what I usually do. But...As usual...I'm known to get cliff hangers when it's getting really good... -laughs- Suggestions are much appreciated. This story is actually based on a very old role play game I did years ago, so if this sounds like any other fan fictions, it's not. I'm only throwing Hinata into the Akatsuki guys so Naruto will get jealous, protective...etc. and possibly love her. If any of you are into Invader Zim...check out my other story titled "Invader SASUKE". Oh well, peace out!


	3. I Love You, You Idiot!

Disclaimer: Me no own...you no sue... or ARE you a Sue? O.O;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke glared at the drink. "It tastes nasty..."

"Well...I would think you would have known better, Sasuke...medicines don't usually taste all that great, y'know..." she sighed. "Are you well enough to go home?"

"We need to talk more..." he hissed taking another sip of the foul tasting beverage.

"About what? I know I'm definitely pregnant... this is none of your business. It's mine. So please...don't worry about it...I'm fine..." she looked down feeling a little sick herself. "If I'm lucky...he'll let me live long enough to raise it...or possibly them..."

"Dammit..." he swore under his breath. "Sakura...I don't care what the hell happens to me! I don't want that for you!"

Tears were building in her eyes. "Sasuke...don't talk like that. You shouldn't after everything all of us have been through..."

"Can't you see? Your so... so... NAIVE!"

She glared at him. "Don't put me down... I... I don't want you here any longer...just...get out!" she started crying silently, not knowing how to handle what he was trying to tell her or understanding what it meant.

To her surprise, he was now hugging her. Tightly in fact. Almost possessively. He never wanted to admit anything... because he loved her... Itachi did this to her... it would've been the same for any other female if he were to fall in love.

"S...Sasuke... why are you... doing this..." she couldn't stop crying at this point. She had almost forced a grudge for what he did to her... all she ever wanted or hoped for was for him to be happy. Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

"I love you...you idiot...why else would I be here?" his emotions were on the rage. He didn't know what to do...

She punched him to the ground. Her emotions were the same at this point. "You jerk... why did you pick NOW to feel like this?"

After years of being pushed away... years of utter torment trying to even get a smile out of the boy... now of all times he had to return those feelings?

Pouring tears with a reddened face, she fell to her knees. "S...Sasuke...I'm sorry... I... I didn't m...mean to..."

The punch hurt, but not enough to care. He only pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. As he pulled away a good minute later, he realized what he was getting himself into. But being as stubborn as he was...he still didn't care. He only wanted to be with her. To make _her_ happy for once. And that's what she was, even for that moment. Completely fulfilled and happy.

She could only mutter his name, in pure shock. He smirked a bit. "I'm sorry too, Sakura..."

This was all she needed. To reassure her for life. "I... I love you too...S...Sasuke-kun..."

"Just promise...not to go too fan girlish on me... got it?" he gave her a sarcastic look. She glared back at him which only made him chuckle.

"But we still need to figure out what to do." He got up, and helped her up with him. "I won't let Itachi take another person from me...not again."

Sakura nodded. "But...what can we do? He told me...if I even think about getting rid of his heir... he'll kill me without thinking twice... Sasuke... as much as I don't want to have his children... I really don't want to die... I'm really scared of him..."

Who wouldn't be scared of Itachi? Killing almost every Uchiha in the clan... someone with such an empty heart he'd kill his own parents?

"We need to tell Tsunade...and she might be able to plan something. Or...we'll take things into our own hands." Sasuke pulled her back to him, his arms wrapping gently around her waist. "I promise...if I die by it... Itachi will not have you for his own."

She looked down. "Sasuke... I don't want anyone to die... it would be easier if you just let me go... you have the pick of absolutely any woman of your choice even."

"I only want you though. The other girls never got to...well... I suppose you don't even know me that well... but you know me in a different way. You..." he twitched. He wasn't good at revealing his feelings... " un...der...stand...me..." twitch twitch...

She laughed. "Okay... I'll try. But promise me something."

"Go on..."

"No matter what. Don't.Die."

Meanwhile...

"Hinata! This was too nice of you!" Naruto grinned while slopping down some ramen.

She blushed yet again... "It...It's no problem...N...Naruto-kun..."

"Say...why ARE you doing this?" He eyed her, making her sink into her seat.

"We...Well... I... um..." now she was just mumbling under her breath, fidgeting with her fingers.

He sweat dropped. "Hinata...?"

"Y...yes?"

"You..."

Her eyes widened. Would he ask her out? Or maybe he was telling her a really nice compliment... but what oh what could it be...?

"Y...Y...Yes...?" her breath becoming more faint, waiting patiently.

"You are very very quiet...and you talk to yourself... and I still don't get why you're paying for my very expensive ramen bill, but thank you!"

She twitched. She talked to herself? Well...this was somewhat true... it wasn't "talking" but...mumbling in stead. Okay...she talked to herself. So what!

She still smiled at him. 'I hope you'll someday see me as something more than the shy exterior I might look to have...' she thought. 'Please find the real me soon, Naruto-kun...'

"Helllllllllllllllllllllllllo? Earth to Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" he had been trying to get her attention.

"Oh! S... Sumimasen..."

He laughed it off. "Why don't **I** take **you** somewhere now?"

"..." She nodded, and he took her someplace she had never been...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Oh my gosh...I'm really not used to writing Sasuke being...-twitch- NICE... someone shoot him! Nah... Anywho!

Where could Naruto be taking Hina-chan? Hmmm...

And how exactly does Sasuke PLAN on protecting and keeping Sakura?

Well...I don't know...that's kinda why I'm asking you... so please help with suggestions and I'd really like to see more reviews before I continue this fiction... I _know_ your reading...


	4. Tell Me?

Author's Note: Cool...more reviews! That's what I like to see... Anyways...let the chapter begin!

Also...**_WARNING_**. This chapter might be a LITTLE worse off than the others due to the describing of the crime Itachi did...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Don't own it...NOW let the chapter begin!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Feh... trying to be all heroine like now Sakura?"

She twitched. "I'm...I'm so not! I...just wanted to get that straight...that's all..."

He mimicked her voice, "Please promise me Sasuke-kun...don't diiiiiiiiiiiiiiie..."

She slapped him. 'He's been hanging around Naruto too much...' she thought. "NEVER. TALK. TO. ME. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN!"

Not embarrassed in the least, he stood almost proudly up again. "So...shall we visit Tsunade...?"

She shook her head. "I don't want anyone involved...please don't make it harder..."

This indeed was troublesome. Itachi versus them...Itachi versus them... Yes. They would so die.

"Sakura...?"

"What?"

"How...bad was it...?"

She looked down. "Horrific..."

"Tell me...?" He moved over and held onto her for support.

"I screamed...yelled for help...that was the first time no one came for me..." her eyes welled up feeling the pain all over again.

She continued. "It felt...like stabbing...inside me... It wouldn't s...stop... even after he stopped...the pain was still there...throbbing... he laughed... he enjoyed it all... while I cried..."

He started rubbing her back. He had to know...though he didn't exactly want to. He needed to know how far Itachi would strive to get in his skin...

"He broke into my house when I was sleeping...it was in the early morning when the sun hadn't even risen... he hurt me purposely because I told him I...I hated him...everything he did...I yelled for him to go away... but..." she started sobbing. "He...He...ripped"

Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. That was enough. His eyes shined with tears at what Sakura was telling him. He hated emotions. He never wanted to cry again after that terrible night...

He did occasionally. At night. Thinking of everything bad... the massacre, Itachi, the sight, Orochimaru... everything... then... he found out what happened to Sakura. Sakura had only told one person.

Yamanaka Ino.

Her so-called best friend.

Ino had gotten drunk one night, and staggered across Sasuke's path.

That Night...

"Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" the drunk blonde laughed, hanging onto his shoulder. "Sakura" hiccup "got KNOCKED UP GOOD!" she laughed her way to the ground, unable to have emotions.

He glared at her, half not caring. "By who?"

She chuckled more at this... "YOUR BROTHER!" then she threw up at his feet.

Knocked up? Why would Sakura get 'knocked up' by Itachi? He asked Sakura later on. Being as open as she was with her teammates, she told him.

Back to the present...

He lifted her chin up, studying her somewhat swollen eyes from crying. They were still beautiful to him. He caught her mouth with his, and they bonded for the first time. As lovers.

Hinata gasped. "Oh Naruto...!"

"Told you I was good..." he grinned at her.

"I...I can't believe you beat the high score..." she stared wide eyed. He had brought her to a video game arcade. Someplace she 'had never been before'...

He jumped up and did a 'happy dance'. "I did it! I did it! Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh!"

She blushed a bit more from the dance, but ended up giggling...in the open.

Naruto looked at her. He smiled at the thought of what a wonderful laugh she had. It was... 'cute'.

"So... your laughing at me?" he walked towards her.

She gasped yet again and walked backwards, fidgeting away. "N...No! I... I didn't mean to! I'm...I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

He ended up backing her into a wall. He put a hand just above her right shoulder and smirked.

"Sorry...?"

"Y...Yes...I'm sorry..."

She was as red as a tomato. Very strange sight for one with white eyes like hers...

Naruto laughed a bit then inched toward her face.

Millions of thoughts flew through her mind. 'Is this my first kiss? What do I do? He's so cute... WHAT DO I DO?'

She fainted.

He frowned down at her unconscious body lying limp on the floor. "I was just trying to get that eyelash out of her eye... oh well." He shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Who doesn't like Naruto's stupidity? ...okay...maybe Sasuke hates it... but anyway. I hope this was an okay chapter. I put more graphic things in than last time. But I tried to keep it toned down enough to remain rated Teen. Please give me some ideas in reviews...I'm really having a bad cliff hanger here! PLEASE! Also... should I bring Ino in sometime? The pairings for now are...

Sasu/Saku

Naru/Hina

Ino/Shino

Shika/Tema

The others will come in later...don't worry. I just wonder what Itachi and Kisame are up to... o.o


	5. Hinata Kidnapped

Author's Note: Don't kill me 'cause I haven't updated...please... ummm... my laptop kinda went...BOOM! ;; hehe? Well, I'll try and write as much as I can.

"When shall we kidnap them?" Kisame asked.

"Speak for yourself. I'll get Haruno in good time. But what about yours? You haven't even claimed your choice." the Uchiha glared.

"True, true. I'm guessing I should get right on that then..." he grinned then ran off into the woods, towards Konoha.

Itachi watched and sweat dropped. He always thought Kisame was slow and... as he referred to it: Special.

Back in Konoha...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S A BUG!!!! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed.

Naruto looked over at Ino. "Just step on it...baka..."

The blonde girl glared at him, completely enraged. "You...did NOT...just call ME...Yamanaka Ino...A BAKA!"

"Actually I did... didn't you hear me?" he said.

"Ignore him..." Shino appeared, and picked the bug up on his finger.

"How...how can you just pick it up?!" Ino whined with tears in her eyes.

"Very carefully..." Naruto grinned. Ino kept glaring at Naruto, and walked up to Shino.

"Please...can't you just kill it?!" the girl pleaded with him.

He raised his finger to her face, with the bug on it.

"I doubt this species will ever harm you..."

She stared at it. 'It's not...jumping at me...or doing anything...' She was very intrugied. "Really...? It won't...bite me...?"

As those two were talking, Naruto picked Hinata up, carrying her to her house.

Neji opened the door, not too happy by the fact Naruto was carrying his cousin. "You...dobe... what're you doing with Hinata-sama?"

Naruto sweat dropped...getting nervous. "S...She fainted.. that's all. And I thought I'd bring her home since it's getting later and such..."

With a nod, Neji took Hinata, and closed the door.

With a strange sense of sadness and depression, Naruto turned to go to his house.

Did he miss Hinata? Or... did he just get put down a bit by Neji's tone and attitude? Or...

Did he miss his first love?

"Sakura-chan..."

He had promised himself he'd win her heart. But... she had promised hers to Sasuke once. He did not want to lose her at this point in time. He still loved her with his entire being.

But he decided it for tommorow in stead, and headed home for the night.

Neji had put Hinata in her room and left.

The Hyuuga girl had woken up after an hour or so.

"N...Naruto-kun?!" she sat up. "Oh no... I fainted...and...," she looked around, "I'm home...?"

She heard a chuckle from outside her door. "F...Father...? Hanabi...?"

The door was broken in half by a rather large almost fluffy feather looking sword.

She screamed, and was kidnapped by the mad shark-man.

No one found out until the next day...

"Sister...?" Hanabi looking into the room. "Sister Hinata!?"

The younger Hyuuga ran to Neji. "Neji-nii-san! Hina-nee-san isn't here!!"

"What..!?" he ran to the violated room. "Hinata!? HINATA!?!?"

Sakura and Sasuke had woken up in each other's arms.

"Ohayo... Sasuke..." Sakura smiled up at him.

The tired Uchiha yawned. "Morning..."

"Did you want breakfast?" she got up, stretching after.

"Hn..."

She giggled a bit, feeling well rested and rather happy. After cooking and serving him breakfast, she blunk as she heard someone yelling outside.

"What could that be..." she asked herself, opening a window.

"ATTENTION ALL! A STRANGER HAS KIDNAPPED HYUUGA HINATA! ALL CHUUNIN AND UPPER RANKS, REPORT TO TSUNADE NOW!!!"

Sasuke immediately stood. "This can't be good."

Nodding, Sakura ran to her room and changed.

After eating his ramen, Naruto heard the announcement.

He cursed, got ready and ran to where the meeting would take place.

Not long, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino as well as the other ninja arrived just after Naruto.

"Last night an Akatsuki member broke into the village..." Tsunade began, "The member broke into the Hyuuga mansion, and reportedly took Hinata against her will."

"Obviously, Grandma! Can we get going!?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

The Hokage glared at Naruto. "No. I'm only sending Jonin ranks to retrieve her."

"THEN WHY'D YOU CALL EVERYONE ELSE HERE TOO!?" Naruto had had enough. He didn't know why...but he desperately wanted to just get Hinata himself before anything happened to her.

"I wanted to let you all know so in case the Jonin team can't do it, I'll be sending you soon after. This is the Akatsuki we're dealing with. They CANNOT obtain her jutsu or Byukagan. UNDERSTAND?"

They all nodded. Knowing they couldn't go against her wishes, and went off.

"Poor Hinata..." Sakura frowned.

"I'm sure she'll hold her own for now." Sasuke said. "I hope..."

Naruto didn't leave. He glared at Tsunade with puer hatred. "I beg of you...let me go..."

"Don't defy my orders, Naruto! I want to let you go, but you'd be put in danger with Kyuubi and everything there! I can't let you."

He tisked, and left. "We'll see, you old hag...we'll see..."

Author's Note: Good? Bad? I dunno... I hope you all liked it and I apologize once more for not updated it sooner. Please please please review! And I beg of you... no flames... I don't want to get discouraged from this please.

And thank you so much as for the following names:

ShiokuXRose

Sasukelover94

Gina01

Warrior of Virtue

Confuzzled239

sakura5584

pilar-ayesha

pinkrazor

honey I just wanna hear you

fantasy4luvr

Darkness Eternity

Sasuke8097

These are my reviewers...if you review me, I'll say thank you. So ja ne until next time!


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry to announce this, but I don't think I'm going to continue this fiction. I doubt I could live up to every chapter with an amazing storyline I thought I could carry on. Really... I am sorry about this...


End file.
